


Old and Empty House

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Kíli, Brother/Brother Incest, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Fíli, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Parent Death, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, Strangulation, Top Fíli, Virginity Kink, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: When Fili sees bruises on Kili’s neck, he thinks the worst. That is, until he walks in on his little brother doing something new and discovers Kili has a kink for strangulation.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 15





	Old and Empty House

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “Little Talks” by Of Monsters and Men

**```“I don't like walking around this old and empty house**

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**

**The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake**

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes”```**

Kili shook as he hugged himself tightly, trying to keep himself physically together while his mind was falling apart inside of him. It would only be a little while until Fili returned from work and then things would be alright again. He wouldn’t be alone in their house anymore, their house where…where death had happened. He listened to the old stairs creak, the house making settling noises, and trembled violently, trying desperately to focus on something, anything other than the small noises that had triggered his anxiety attack. Though as he tried to take deep breaths through the tears, he found himself panting and gasping for air.

He could hear the little voices in is head, telling him horrible things, hissing at him all his insecurities, his failings, and worst of all…the truth. The truth of his mom’s death, that she wasn’t coming back and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. Kili moaned lowly as his body wracked with tremors, feeling the panic rise up and choke him, clenching his lungs as it forced his heart to beat too fast.

God-he just needed Fili. Fili was his everything; his reason for staying alive after their mom had passed away. Fili had always been important to him, his beloved big brother. Though, since their mom had died and Fili had become his singular family member, his sole caretaker, things had changed. At first, he had been so numb to everything, he hadn’t been able to even take care of himself properly, and Fili had helped, like he always had done. Then the night terrors had started, and Fili had soothed him through those as if he were a babe again. It was always so comforting to feel himself wrapped up in the elder’s arms and to know he was safe, and that he had found his home, his rest, in Fili. Lately though, he was sure his feelings had been changing from brotherly love to those of a more romantic nature. However, he knew he could never share these with Fili-the blonde had enough to worry about with school, his job, and helping Kili finish high school, without also having to worry over his little brother developing some sick crush on him.

All the feelings of rejection, the unsettling noises in the house, and the old voices rambling around his mind, crashed into Kili and worsened his panicking, causing his heart to beat in his throat with visceral fear while his lungs squeezed and strained for air. Strangely enough, it was the inability to breathe properly that calmed him from the attack, of which the quickened breathing was a symptom to begin with. It was all right, really; it reminded him of the first time, a few weeks ago, when he had discovered his new sexual fetish-a kink for strangulation and breath play.

He had been in the middle of masturbating when it had happened; something he often did in the late afternoons after he had walked home from school and Fili was still at work, really as more of a way to distract himself and avoid anxiety attacks more than anything. When Kili had tried to fumble his shirt off to tweak at his sensitive nipples, the fabric had gotten momentarily tangled and caught around his thin neck…and while he might have panicked, might have lost his erection while anxiety blossomed within him as he lost the ability to breathe properly for a few seconds, it had actually made him orgasm powerfully, his voice lost in a hoarse wail that reverberated around the rafters of their old, wooden farm house.

Since then, Kili had tried strangling himself with his own hands while masturbating but nothing quite had the same effect, except for when he used a leather belt and choked himself with it while his hand was wrapped hotly around his prick, tugging at it fervently as his vision whited out with lack of oxygen. The dizzy, hazy feeling he got right before the little, black spots appeared always made him choke out a raspy groan and spill all over his own stomach.

Kili reached a shaking hand down, still crying, but now aroused due to the panicked squeezing in his chest, and started palming himself roughly; desperate for release once his vision began to shimmer. Though as the anxiety attack subsided and his breathing normalized, he couldn’t chase his pleasure anymore; so he grabbed the belt and looped it around his neck, jerking tighter than normal, but only needing release at this moment and not caring about anything else.

**```“And some days I can't even dress myself**

**It's killing me to see you this way”```**

Fili tried to say a polite goodbye to his manager as he rushed to get home. His shift had gone on longer than normal today, and while he was thankful for the job that allowed him to support both himself and his little brother, sometimes it could be grating when they just didn’t understand that he didn’t have a social life, he had Kili and that was it. Kili was, and would always be, his top priority, and that meant no small talk. He needed to get home to check on his little brother. Kili hadn’t really been right, ever since their mom had died last year.

Fili had graduated high school several years ago and was now attending community college, studying to become a bookkeeper. His time in classes was spent very minimally, as he only had space in his schedule for about one or two classes a semester while he worked a day job at the school’s student services office. Everything had been put on hold when Dis had gotten ill and Fili had helped to care take for her until her passing. Pancreatic cancer wasn’t something easy to go through for anyone, the patient or their family. Of all of them, Kili had certainly struggled emotionally as he watched his mother suffer and waste away. Kili was currently in his final year of high school, again. Dis had passed away about half way through Kili’s first senior year, right after he had turned eighteen, and the brunette had dropped out after having a complete emotional breakdown.

**```“There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**

**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

**Soon it will be over and buried with our past**

**We used to play outside when we were young**

**And full of life and full of love”```**

Fili had practically forced the brunette to attend grief counseling with him but it hadn’t done any good. Finally, he had gotten Kili to the point where he could…function. He would eat and dress himself. He could even talk to other people somewhat normally on a good day out in the grocery store. He had stopped having anxiety attacks daily, and now had them, at most, once or twice a week. Kili had vehemently refused any anti-depressants or anti-psychotic drugs, and Fili honestly didn’t have the heart to try and put him in the hospital for a psych hold during the worst of his depressive episodes-but it’s not like he had tried to harm himself, so Fili thought things were still okay.

Kili was everything to Fili, had been for a long time now, and the elder hadn’t cared when the primary care taking of the younger had switched to him upon their mom’s illness and death. If anything, his time spent caring for Kili had brought them closer, something Fili cherished in his heart. He knew that at times, his feelings for the brunette bordered on inappropriate; but he couldn’t help but fall in love with Kili a bit every time a beautiful, rare smile would light up his face. Or feel his heart warm when he could listen to Kili’s smooth voice whisper sweet things to him as he gentled his baby brother to sleep, holding him close so he wouldn’t have nightmares.

It didn’t bother him that Kili needed to sleep curled around him, or that some days his little brother needed help showering and dressing, though he was a grown man, and it certainly didn’t bother him when he needed to try and soothe the brunette though another panic attack. He was entirely devoted to Kili and nothing would change that. Fili knew he would always have to keep his romantic inclinations to himself, never wishing to take advantage of his younger brother’s trusting nature or fragile emotional state, and he was content with that, so long as he could continue to care for Kili and keep him happy.

As Fili walked into the old farm house, left to them by their mother, he called out and greeted Kili warmly. Though when he entered the living room, he immediately noticed that the brunette appeared to be curled gloomily on their couch, hiding underneath one of their mom’s quilts.

“Kee? Sweetheart, are you okay? I know it took me longer to get home from work…” Fili started, his concern pushing him to mother the young brunette like a hen.

“Yeah, Fee, ‘m okay,” Kili rasped, swathed under the quilt up to his chin as he tried to hide the large, purple bruises he had accidentally left behind with the belt earlier. Shrugging underneath he fabric even as he gulped strenuously to attempt normalizing his battered voice.

Fili crossed the living room quickly and sat down next to his little brother, “Hey, Kee, what’s going on with your voice? Are you coming down with a cold?” he asked, anxiously overlooking every visible inch of the brunette that he could see for signs of anything wrong.

Kili shifted on the couch to grab the nearby glass of water and the quilt dropped from around his shoulders, revealing Kili’s slim neck with large, vivid bruises in lines all over it.

Fili gasped and started babbling in a panic, “Kili! Oh my God, Kili! Did someone hurt you? We should take you to the doctor! Let’s go, I’ll grab the insurance cards and the checkbook…” he blustered in anxiety as he frantically stood to search out their filing box.

“Fee! No Fee, come on, stop it,” Kili tried to grab at the elder’s jacket but missed and slumped back to the couch with a pout, “Fili!” he shouted in a cracked tone, catching the blonde’s attention fully.

Fili sat back down heavily on the couch next to Kili and grabbed the younger’s slight form in his arms, “Kee, just, what happened? Were people bullying you at school again?”

“No, Fee,” Kili mumbled, a slight blush heating his cheeks, while Fili looked at him in bewilderment, “Just drop it, okay?”

“But Kili, something must have happened, they’re so bad,” Fili prodded, squeezing his arms around Kili comfortingly while the brunette only tried to squirm away from him.

“It’s fine, stop it, Fee,” Kili snapped, uncharacteristically irritable and yanking himself away from his concerned older brother in an embarrassed manner.

Fili looked for a long time at Kili, examining him closely, and saw how tired the brunette appeared-his nightmares had come back the other night though the elder continued to sleep with him for comfort. His shift today had gone on longer than normal and he wouldn’t be surprised if Kili had another anxiety attack. He tried so desperately to give the younger activities to do in the afternoons while he was at work, but they never seemed enough to stop Kili from getting triggered and breaking down without the elder there to talk him down. He knew Kili had been bullied at school before, and this could be from that. Or…the worst possibility swirled in his mind…Kili could finally have turned to self-harm after all this time, this could be a suicide attempt.

Fili’s gut clenched terribly and his heart briefly paused before speeding up with the thought. It would be his fault for not making his little brother spend more time in counseling, for letting him refuse to seek out more help and medication that might even his moods out, for being away so much even though he needed a job to provide food and medical care for them. The house might belong to them, as it had been in the family for years, but it didn’t come with free food and medical expenses. He felt helpless, he had truly fucked up; his little brother didn’t want to live anymore, his beloved, and it was all from his carelessness.

**```“Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**

**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear”```**

As Fili sat immobile on the couch, seemingly stuck in a state of anxious shock, Kili felt guilt seep in. Clearly his brother wasn’t going to drop this, and was likely coming up with all sorts of irrational explanations while probably blaming himself or some nonsense, like he always did. Kili sighed; Fili didn’t deserve to be burdened by him.

The brunette scooted back over to Fili and tenderly laid his hands against the sides of the blonde’s face, uncharacteristically affectionate though they had a very close relationship as it was, “Look Fee, I’m okay,” he whispered lowly, “If it was something bad, I promise I’d tell you, alright?” he finished, bumping their foreheads and then their noses together playfully like they had done as children.

“Y-yeah Kee, okay,” Fili whispered back dazedly, before grabbing the brunette in a bear hug, and settling in on the couch for a while, “Let’s just, watch a movie, and I’ll order pizza for us later, yeah?”

Fili sighed, feeling defeated, but resolving he could do something about this tomorrow. He would demand to get off his shifts earlier so he could be home right when Kili got off school from now on, no more of his little brother alone and emotionally fragile in their old house anymore.

**```“You're gone, gone, gone away**

**I watched you disappear**

**All that's left is the ghost of you.**

**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**

**There's nothing we can do**

**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**

**Now wait, wait, wait for me**

**Please hang around**

**I'll see you when I fall asleep”```**

The next day, Fili got home right around twenty minutes after Kili would have gotten home from school, hoping to surprise his little brother and make his favorite dinner; but when he walked in, he was greeted by an empty living room and silence. Fili shut the door and ventured further into the house, calling for Kili but not getting a response. As he neared their room, he heard strange noises. He had never quite heard Kili sounding like that before…was he…was he moaning? It sounded like Kili was hoarsely crying, or moaning…Fili pressed his ear to the shut bedroom door, trying to listen better. Suddenly, he heard Kili give a definitely passionate shout and jerked himself back from the door, if Kili was having-private time-if he was, indisposed, than the elder should leave him be.

God knew he had jerked himself off in the shower more than he could count, hopelessly trying to not think of his little brother doing just this-touching himself, moaning. He couldn’t help the sick thoughts that filtered in, but…but Kili sounded just like he had always thought the slim brunette would-high pitched, keening, squealing, breathy, panting his moans wantonly, generally loud all around. Fili gulped as he felt himself harden in his pants and flushed in shame, but…but then he thought, what if Kili was in there with someone? What if someone was taking advantage of his baby brother? The thought of someone else, anyone else in the bedroom with his Kili made Fili see red, and the anger blurred his logical thought processes as he swung the bedroom door open widely to see what was going on.

Fili stopped in the doorway, freezing as shock and confusion crashed through him. Kili was on the bed, definitely masturbating, one hand around his long, hard cock; but the other hand was tugging on a leather belt wrapped around his neck, strangling himself while he was jerking off. Fili felt his mind trying to process this information, he was sure he had heard of this before; his little brother must have a kink for….breath play, strangulation?

Fili honestly didn’t care, wasn’t repulsed or anything, but worry slowly seeped in. This was dangerous, Kili must have hurt himself last night, because those bruises were bad, and he was doing it again so soon-he needed help. What if he hurt himself? Fili thought this must be what an anxiety attack felt like, as he stood rooted to the spot, panicking over the thought of his little brother hurting himself, potentially even taking his own life on accident because he was too careless.

Kili tugged the belt from around his neck and removed his hand from his still-hardened prick like it had been burnt. Fili had seen him naked before, that was nothing new at all, but he had never seen him aroused and…and touching himself.

Kili scrambled over to the elder who stood frozen in the doorway, hanging his head in shame, “Fee, I…I’m sorry you saw that, Fili, but I can explain,” he started babbling in his nervousness before Fili seemed to come back to himself and interrupted.

“Kee, shhh sweetheart, it’s okay, I’m not upset. Well, I am, but not for the reasons you think,” he rushed to explain as Kili winced in fear of rejection, “Kili, that’s very dangerous what you were doing…”

“No, it’s not, Fee! I-I promise I try to be,” Kili interrupted anxiously, feeling his stomach flip over at the thought Fili would be worried over him because of this, one more thing to worry about.

Fili put his hand on Kili’s naked shoulder and rubbed comfortingly, “Kili, sweetheart, I…can I help you? Then you don’t have to…to compromise yourself or your wants, but I can still make sure you’re safe?” the blonde questioned softly, hoping this wouldn’t come off as creepy, as he really was concerned.

Kili gawked at his older brother; did Fili just offer to help him masturbate? He blushed and shuffled his feet awkwardly. He really did want Fili to help, to be a part of this with him; but was it for the wrong reasons? It was likely because he was fairly certain he was in love with the elder and not over any concern for his own safety. Well, if Fili wanted to help, for whatever reasons, Kili was okay with it, he would let him. His softening prick started hardening again, as he stood naked in front of his big brother, at just the thought of Fili’s hands on his throat while he stroked himself. He wasn’t even embarrassed anymore, Fili had wanted to help him; and the thought that he hadn’t been rejected or cast off by his brother for liking the kinky things he did made his heart swell with warmth.

Fili glanced down when he felt something hard brushing against his leg and noticed his baby brother was getting aroused again; clearly he liked the idea of help. Fili felt nervous and anxious but overwhelmingly relieved to just be able to be a part of his brother’s life this way, to keep him safe, always. He was sure he could control his own responses…he hoped.

“Should we try now then, Kee?” Fili whispered softly, smiling gently as Kili nodded fervently and went to lie back on the bed.

Fili walked over to sit beside the naked brunette on the bed and gulped, suddenly shy in the face of what he was about to be a part of; but feeling lust and arousal snake through him in equal measures, making him brave and encouraging his fingers as he timidly reached out to wrap them around Kili’s slim neck. At first, Fili just petted them against Kili’s neck, slowing increasing the pressure and firmness of his stroking; as the younger shyly reached down to begin tugging at his thickening prick. 

The more Fili started tightening his fingers and actually enclosing his hands around Kili’s neck, the more fervently the younger’s hands grabbed at his erection, palming and rubbing at it furiously. Kili got really into it soon, he started making his pitchy keening noises again, following by hoarse wails and puffy pants for breath as his elder brother’s fingers choked him slightly. He couldn’t help it, he had always been loud when he masturbated, and apparently it was no different when someone else was involved. In fact, he was certain he was being louder than normal, but he quickly lost his train of thought musing on the subject as Fili’s fingers tightened and the lovely, hazy, dizzy feeling seeped in, muddling his senses and dragging rasped pleas for more from his lips. 

Fili couldn’t sit still though, watching Kili touch himself like this, and hearing his debauched moans. He felt his cock aching, throbbing for any stimulation, and kept his fingers on Kili’s throat while slowly and unnoticeably scooting in closer. Soon, Fili was practically in the younger’s lap, to the side of the brunette’s furiously working arm. Kili seemed to notice the closeness, but only curled in towards Fili, seeming to want it. Encouraged, Fili tightened his fingers around Kili’s neck as the younger opened his mouth in a silent, choked off wail, and leaned in to place a light kiss against the brunette’s bony face.

Kili stopped breathing all together as his throat was finally closed off, and he thought in his blissful haze he felt something soft brushing against his skin…was it Fili? He turned his head and mashed his lips into the soft ones near his face and Fili met him in a passionate, possessive kiss, slightly loosening his fingers so the younger could take some breaths as their mouths slid together wetly. Kili was so close, now that he could breathe a bit again, he was howling hoarsely against Fili’s mouth as his hips stuttered underneath his own hands.

Fili had been caught up in their kiss but Kili’s squealing cries brought him back to the present and he realized he had probably been choking the younger for too long, this was getting too dangerous. He should have been paying more attention, but had been entirely distracted and enamored in his beautiful baby brother, falling apart on the bed, making his gorgeous noises. Fili took his hands off of Kili’s neck and pulled back from kissing him, suddenly feeling a bit shy; but Kili only whined and arched up towards the elder, tears streaking down his cheeks, as he begged for more in a panting rasp.

“Kee, sweetheart, no more, it’ll hurt you too bad,” Fili tried to reason before the brunette pushed their mouths back together in another kiss, his hands leaving his own prick to grab and clutch at the elder desperately.

“Fee, I…I n-need you, Fee please…hngh…” Kili panted and gasped against his big brother’s lips, not caring how shameless he was being, or that he had suddenly revealed his desire for the elder, he just needed Fili now.

“Kili, I-I’ve never…fuck, I want to, Kee. I love you. I’ve loved you for so damn long now,” Fili whispered back, feeling his heart pounding at the brazen admittance.

“M-me neither Fee, ‘m a virgin too…j-just take me, please,” Kili begged, turning his body to rub his long, hot erection against Fili’s pant leg whorishly.

Fili gulped, throat bobbing, but nodded. Kili needed him and he would always do anything for the younger. His whole world was taking care of Kili, and it wouldn’t change just because his needs were now sexual. Of course he would take care of his little brother, even now, especially now.

“Shhh Sweetheart, I’ll take care of you,” Fili murmured, before standing up to remove his clothing and quickly search their bathroom for something suitable as lubrication.

Fili came back to find Kili on the bed, legs spread wide, cockhead almost purpled with blood as he had been pulled back from the brink of release, and trembling slightly as his fingers ghosted over his abused neck. The brunette was a vision; his hair was splayed around his head in a dark halo, the bruises on his neck stood out brutally, but the violet and sapphire coloring was almost beautiful in the way midnight velvet wraps around the stars. His long, thin cock lay thickly across his belly, dripping precum into his navel. Fili slicked his fingers up with the lotion and approached his little brother on the bed. In the future, he would take time to explore all of the slim, pretty brunette. To taste and touch him everywhere, next time. For now, his little brother needed him, and he would give all of himself to fulfill Kili.

Fili met Kili’s tearful eyes and knelt between his opened legs, flushing as the younger eyed his nakedness, having never seen his thick, heavy cock hard before. It wasn’t the longest, but what it lacked in length it made up for in wide girth. It stood out from his groin firmly, surrounded at the base by golden curls, and the rosy crown was already leaking sticky pearls of precum, dribbling down and onto the mattress obscenely. Fili saw Kili’s eyes widen nervously, but the elder rubbed a gentle hand up and down the younger’s thigh before he placed his cool, slicked fingers at his puckered entrance.

“You need to calm down for me, Kee, so this doesn’t hurt,” Fili murmured gently.

Kili took some deep breaths and let his body relax into the mattress, easily accepting the one finger Fili pushed into him. The brunette moaned lowly as Fili thrust his finger in and out a few times, feeling the tight muscles ripple and spasm around him in the smooth channel. Fili pushed a second finger in along with the first and started scissoring them to pull and stretch at the tight fit, Kili would need to be wide open to take him without it hurting terribly; but the brunette seemed to love the quick stretch, groaning hoarsely and rocking himself back onto the blonde’s fingers. He had braced his feet on the mattress and his legs were open as wide as possible, lewdly baring himself to the elder’s touch, while making obscenely loud noises every time he pushed himself down onto Fili’s hand.

Encouraged by Kili’s response, Fili inserted a third finger, and then squeezed in a fourth, pulling a ragged wail from the whorish brunette’s lips. Fili could feel the muscles tighten and clench at the continued, unfamiliar penetration as he took his little brother’s innocence on his fingers, wrecking his virginity on his hand. His little brother was now stretched tightly around his fingers, fucking himself down with a loud puff of breath at each thrust, and squealing for more when he could manage. His long cock was jumping against his belly with the motions and was so purpled at the head that Fili thought it must be painful.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Fili whispered while pushing his fingers in particularly rough and feeling them brush against a hard bump inside Kili.

Kili arched his back and screamed, cock twitching wildly as his little hole began to flutter and clench spasmodically around his big brother’s fingers. Fili quickly pulled his hand out, not wanting Kili to finish too soon, and looked hungrily at the way the brunette’s tight slit was now pulled open and stretched, gaping around the air, rim puffy and red, just waiting for his fat cock to stuff him full.

“P-please Fee…mpfh…ungh, please,” Kili moaned loudly, not above begging as his hole fluttered around nothing, aching to be split open like never before.

Fili climbed in between his little brother’s legs and lined his fat crown up with the brunette’s abused slit, practically forcing himself in against Kili’s tight clench.

“You need to relax, Kee,” Fili breathed out, biting back his own groan as he felt the brunette push down and blossom out around his penetrating hardness.

Kili puffed out a loud grunt and pushed himself down onto the elder’s cock, allowing Fili to slip inside and impale him in one, long thrust. Fili trembled with Kili as he was fully seated, taking his baby brother on his fat prick completely and ruining him to anyone else.

“Fuck me, Fee, fuck me,” Kili squealed out loudly, fingernails dragging through the bedding as he tried to arch his bony hips off the mattress to push against the elder’s groin.

“You’re such a little slut, sweetheart,” Fili purred with lustfully lidded eyes, smirking as his crass words caught Kili’s attention, the brunette fixing him with a wide-eyed, nearly innocent gaze.

“I-I’m your slut, though,” Kili stammered back, flustered and aroused at the elder’s dominant behavior.

“Then take all of me, Kee,” Fili grunted before pulling his sturdy hips back and snapping them forward into the thin brunette, needing a good deal of force to push himself back in, and groaning as his efforts forced Kili’s tight pucker to stretch and rub around his hardness.

Kili felt his entrance burning and sharp shooting pains in his hips; but the longer Fili forced himself inside Kili’s tight slit, the heavy weight and thrusting movements created delicious sensations that rippled through the brunette’s whole body, curling his toes and pushing moans from his lips. Fili’s cock wasn’t going away anytime soon, it was heavy and thick, wide and full, and Kili’s hole kept clenching and spasming around it pleasurably. When Fili grabbed Kili’s thin thighs and pushed to stretch them even farther apart, the brunette wailed loudly as the blonde’s fat crown rubbed up against his prostrate gland.

He was so close, so damned close, but just couldn’t-until Fili placed his thick fingers against Kili’s slim, bruised neck and started petting against it firmly. Kili squealed loudly, losing his voice to the bliss for a moment, and shot globs of sticky spunk all over his own belly and chest, his whole body seizing up and shaking around Fili as he continued to fuck the brunette into the mattress. When Kili had quieted and lay limply on the bed, shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, Fili pulled out of his little brother and jacked himself off in his hand before groaning and splashing his release all over the brunette’s groin and limp cock, claiming it as his.

“Fuck, Kee, I love you, sweetheart,” Fili moaned lowly as he milked the last of his seed from his own dick with his hand.

“I love you too, Fee, I’m yours now,” Kili smiled tiredly up at his big brother, never having felt so fulfilled in his entire life. All the voices, the night terrors, the creaking noises, were just gone-all gone and leaving him at peace in the blissful afterglow of his powerful orgasm.

Fili collapsed onto his younger brother and grinned, nuzzling his nose into Kili’s sweaty neck, and feeling his heart swell with love. He grabbed the skinny brunette closely to him and tangled their forms, pulling the rumpled blankets up and covering them, before beginning to push small kisses all over Kili’s damp face. Kili giggled softly and squirmed under Fili’s affectionate touches, and his smile was beautiful to see, like the sunshine.

“You’re perfect, Kili,” Fili breathed out in rapture at the joy he could see shining from the fragile brunette’s form.

“I’m perfect with you,” Kili smiled and replied simply.

Fili was everything to him, and without him he was nothing; he was just an old and empty house that creaked in the wind, disturbing his dreams. With Fili, he could smile, he could laugh, he felt full of life and love, and if that wasn’t perfect, then Kili didn’t know what was.

**```“Though the truth may vary**

**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore”```**


End file.
